A Chance at Something Great
by madness sw
Summary: KibaNaru ... Naruto, who's grown up realizing he was different from everyone else, must go back to the village that mistreated him as a child. For what he begins to think will be a horrible experience as before, may actually turn out to be "a chance at something great." Rated M for reasons everyone hopes for in a fanfic. Will update weekly (August 27, 2015) kibaxnaruto boyxboy yaoi
1. Chapter 1: Memories

a/n: This is the first fic done in quite a while~

Enjoy!

EDITED 5/29/15

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

The lids over my eyes slowly began creaking open. My only view was the long open road and the interior of the old rust bucket my grandfather refused to leave at the junkyard. I had fallen asleep with my head leaning up against the cold window again which had resulted in a cold, possibly damp spot on my head. For the duration of the ride there had been no way to occupy my time other than watching the droplets of water hit the glass. This trip was way too long for its own good; It was bad enough having to go back to a town full of self-righteous assholes that hate me for things I've never had any control over. Its fine though, just one more year before I turn 18 and I can go where I please.

"You awake kiddo?" Came a voice to my left.

"No." I mumbled. "Now leave me alone." I know it wasn't entirely his fault, but it still pissed me off; after that incident I can only have myself to blame.

"Tch. Don't talk to me like that," he replied.

Still staring out the window, I sneered back. "I don't need a lecture on how to talk, not from a pervert of all people." Next thing I knew, my head was outside of the car window, getting completely drenched, and the rain had come in through the opening and got patches of my clothes wet. As soon as I pulled my head back into the car, a boisterous, obnoxious laughter filled in where the tension was just mere seconds ago. I glared at him something fierce. "Was that necessary! I fumbled along the car door until I found the switch, rolling the car window back up.

"Hahaha, am I still a perv, Naru-chan? Oh, don't give me that cute little pout! Hahah- Ouch!"

Leaving one arm on the steering wheel he used the other massage the arm I just punched. "Brat."

"Pervert." The silence killed me after a minute or so, making me have to play whatever was on the radio,which wasn't much, and put my feet on the seat. I grabbed the notebooks from the back and started fumbling through them. I've kept these journals since I was little. I opened the first one- from sixth grade and opened to a random page:

'...it was another rainy day in Konoha. Me and Kiba ended up staying a long time to be picked up. Jiraiya was always late. Something was giving Kiba a bad feeling. I hoped he would okay, and I started to talk to him...

.

.

Standing where we wouldn't get soaked any more than what we already were, the warmth immediately came over me. After just a minute I stopped shaking, but Kiba wouldn't stop. It started to scare me.

"Kiba, are you okay?" He seemed to be snapped out of whatever daze he was in.

I was returned a reassuring smile, but his voice failed him miserably. He's been like this for the past few days before going home yet I'm the only person who has noticed anything. "Y-yeah. I'm fine, what made you ask?"

I responded with a simple shrug. It bothered me to see Kiba of all people like this, but I couldn't just press on the issue if he didn't want to talk about it. So I just let my mouth talk for me like I've always had. "Well wanna play truth or dare?"

WHY WOULD I ASK THAT! I HATE THAT STUPID GAME! I always end up being made to do something messed up and getting picked on for it later like it was my idea. "S-sure. You go first." Damn it!

Hmm. What would be a good truth and dare. I got a few hehe. "Okay! Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go into the girls bathroom!"

The look on his face was one of pure horror. "What if I get in trouble! My mom would kill me if she found out Naruto!" His cheeks started to get a pinkish tinge despite his dark tan.

"You have to, its a dare," I snickered evilly. He walked cautiously to the door before slowly walking in. "What's it like in there Kiba?" I called to him.

He walked back out a few seconds later, "nothing special." The kid's brave, I'll give him that- I could never walk into the girls bathroom, dare or not. He looked at me with a dark grin that sent chills down my spine. "Truth or Dare, Naruto"

I always kind of liked the way Kiba said my name. There's no way to describe it apart from... animalistic. "T-t-truth." Why am I stuttering now. I'm so weird!

He looked disappointed. "At least pick dare! I did!"

"Truth," I replied. I was given somewhat of a growl in response.

He looked to the side with an irritated look. After a few seconds of staring off into space, he turned back to me. "Is it true you never kissed a girl?"

"O-of course I have!" The look of disbelief on his face had taunted me to lie more, "you just don't know her. S-she d-doesnt go here!" He started laughing like crazy. I'm only 12, of course I haven't done... that with anyone!

"Whatever Naruto, I believe you alright." I started to get red.

"Have you ever kissed anyone? Your dog doesn't count," I responded. He looked mad at my clever comeback.

"Of course I have!" He shouted back. We were starting to get really loud. Luckily for once the rain was pouring harder so none of the teachers working late heard us. "But I'm not telling YOU who it was."

Ouch. That hurt more than it should have. I'm used to not being included though, so I don't understand why it could sting as much as it did. "I bet you sucked at it," I sneered.

He got really red and was about to say something back, but waited a few moments before he did so. He started to think hard about something. "And how should a guy kiss a girl then?"

I got even redder. "I-i-im not telling you!"

"Because you never kissed before have you?" He started laughing like a madman now! It got me mad.

"I dare you to kiss me then if you're so good then!" There goes my mouth again. He looked at me shocked, then angry, then cocky.

I expected to get punched square in the face, but I didn't. Instead he smiled. "You sure you can handle being kissed by me Naru-chan? I'm pretty good." He stood right in my face, staring directly into my eyes, challenging me.

He was an inch taller than me, but other than that we were about the same, even in weight. Although, nothing could compare to that toothy grin of his that exposed his sharp fangs nor those huge chocolate brown eyes of his. Oh crap I've been staring at him like some creep. Quick Naruto, baka, say something!

"K-k-k-ki- Stop j-j," my breathing got really heavy and I felt the heat swarming to my face. I suddenly uttered some non-existent word. Warm hands tightly gripped waist before yanking me towards the boy in front of me. Before I could give a proper response-

.

.

Kiba kissed me! Like really kissed me! I'm not a girl, why would he d-'

I slammed the book shut. I was getting red and I didn't want Jiraiya to start laughing at me again. He'd probably read the book too and publish it in one of his little "porn novels." I'd really be embarrassed then.

I started flipping through the next book and scanned the contents before actually reading this one in depth. This was a sad book; it was all of seventh grade, detailing how I came to realizing my bisexuality (which I blame Kiba for), and my feelings for my two "best friends" Sasuke and Sakura, who turned out to have feelings for each other instead of me. I chuckled to myself... I wonder if they ever got together? Knowing those two, they probably have still been staring at each other from afar for years. Even now.

That was also the year Jiraiya found out about my... issues, and made me come with him on his endless book tours where he slept with every girl between D and double D. It was gross.

I remember I got depressed one day and took a bottle of his liquor and one of his bimbos and hit the town. I made the mistake of letting her take advantage of my drunken state- we had sex. I was disgusted with myself, so from that point on I decided to be "gay." I'm not gay, I'm still bi, but I wanted to lose my virginity to someone I loved, not lusted and loathed. This is my way of being a "virgin" again. I know it sounds stupid, but I'm not going to get into a whole argument about that~

Reading that story about Kiba made me feel weird. What is he going to think when he sees me at school after all these years. I'm sure he's straight. I wonder what he looks like. I wonder what Sakura and Sasuke look like now. A tinge of guilt started to lump in my throat before I swallowed it. I refuse to feel bad about leaving them. They were mean to me.

Now after blowing up at the old perv, he realized he doesn't want to have a 'kid' hanging around him all the time anymore, so he got me my own place, where he'll come and stay a few weeks here and there out of the year. I couldn't complain; I'm more independent than other high school kids now at least. He also promised a car, but I doubt he'll keep up with that promise.

"Almost there," he broke the silence. I looked up and saw the sign saying 'Welcome to Konoha!' Heh, more like 'Welcome to Hell on Earth, full of plastic smiles and free lance psychologists!' Whatever.

Ugh. Here we go...


	2. Chapter 2: In the Air

a/n: Yo, sorry about not keeping up with the promise of a weekly update after only the first chapter. A lot of crap you're not here to read about happened and this story flew to the back of my mind- but its back! And it just won't go away dammit so expect me to keep up with the promise now. Also, like in the first chapter, when I edit a story, I will date it for you. I'm planning to edit the first chapter a second time, but only for grammar and spelling mistakes.

Is it just me or have you guys nobody updated their Naruto fics since the manga ended? Anyway, I'm gonna break that curse c:

...

...

...

...

...

'Todays the day! I love both of my best friends, but the way I see it, it would be best to try asking out Sakura since nobody is really even sure if Sasuke has sexuality, let alone has an interest in guys. I'm really nervous, but I want to go into high school with her hand in mine. Well, school started about an hour ago, I'll let you know what happened. Later~

Sincerely,

Naruto'

.

.

.

I slammed the book shut to avoid reading the next entry. For the last 3 days, all I did was read all my old journals and order pizza. Jiraiya already left and gave me a card saying he's going to keep filling it up for the next 5 months before I'm cut off, so I have to get a job before then; however, I was promised as long as I live here, my rent will be paid. I already got dressed and everything for school today, but I got stuck reading my journals again. My mom convinced me to start writing them in the second grade up until the final entry in the eighth grade.

Standing up I walked over to the fridge, and took out a bottle of water. I grabbed my backpack and stood in front of a large mirror. I wore gray skinny jeans and a black V-neck, and my blonde hair looked nice and messy today. I looked simple- hopefully I won't be recognized. My skin looked pale today, but that can be passed off as being nervous. "It's the very first day of the rest of your life Naruto, lets kick it off to a good start," I said to myself. I always say that to myself.

I left my apartment and began heading down the street towards Konoha High School. Immediately buildings began to seem really familiar and even a few of the faces I passed. This place is strange to explain to anyone who's never been here: It busy like a huge city, but small, unprogressive, and slightly backwards like a town out in the sticks somewhere. About a block down from the school, I came into view of my all-time favorite ramen place, 'Ichiraku Ramen.' I marched right in and plopped down onto my old favorite seat. "Hello, welcome to Ichiraku Ramen! What wo- Naruto?"

I flashed a wide grin. If anybody remembered me, I'm glad it's the old man. "Hey Ichiraku! It's nice to see you again!" He reached an arm over the counter and tossed my hair around with his hand.

"No kidding! It really is you! What have you been up to these past- oh, what was it? Two or three years?"

"Three. I've been on the road with my grandfather, but I had to move back here," I responded. Ichiraku returned a somewhat somber look- he was someone I used to vent to when I needed an adults advice, so he understands my issues with being in the town. "But enough of that! How about some Ramen old man!"

He smiled. "Hai." Without even taking my order, he began preparing a Miso-Pork Ramen for me. I took a pair of chopsticks and began playing with them, so I didn't notice somebody come in and sit down right next to me.

"Yo, can I get a Miso-Pork?" Said the man next to me.

"One Miso-Pork coming up!"

I couldn't help but sneak several looks at the man who sat next to me. His skin was rather tanned with messing brown hair. He wore a red flannel and black pants as well as a black beanie that he had sat on the table upon entering. He was pretty muscular but not so much so that it became gross. Overall, he seemed really attractive… from a side glance; what really intrigued me were the red tattoos on his cheeks. Something about them was familiar. They almost resembled fangs but I didn't want to ask- I think he noticed me looking at him.

"Here you are Naru-Chan." I took the bowl from Ichiraku and immediately started to eat, forgetting the person next to me.

"Naru-Chan? Would that name happen to be Naruto?" Came a deep voice from beside me.

I stopped all movement with a mouthful of Ramen and Pork. Turning to the speaker I responded "yes." I got a better look at the guys face this time. I couldn't look away from his eyes, they were big and brown…, just like- I coughed and I'm pretty sure a noodle shot out of my nose all the way into the kitchen. "H-h-hey Kiba."

He looked at me with an expression of pure shock and disbelief. "Wow, how are you, where have you been?"

I looked down and started using my chopsticks to play with my food. "I uhmm.., I've been around. Heh heh. What about you?"

"You've been around!? You've been gone for the past three years; people even thought you died Naruto!"

I scoffed, "Like anyone would care if I did anyway-"

"You know that's not true," he cut me off. I looked back up at him and he looked upset. "It could've been nice to at least know you were okay."

"I wasn't okay. Not even before I left, and you know that's true," I stated. After my last couple days here, people must have thought I was crazy.

"Then why did you come back? If it was so bad why didn't you ever ask me for help or try talking to me?"

I hate when people ask me that question. "Why didn't you ask me when you needed it?" Hopefully he'll think about it more carefully now.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about idiot." There was an awkward silence. Ichiraku must've left the room to give us privacy, because Kibas bowl was in front of him, but the old man was gone.

"Naruto, I'm just glad you're back." He shot his trademark toothy grin.

A warm felling pervaded my stomach when he smiled. Kiba has always had good intentions besides being unnecessary or rude at times. "So are you going to Konoha High now?" I nodded in response. "Hell, we never do anything on the first day of school, you wanna go do something else?"

"You mean ditch school? Kiba I can't do that."

"Do you really want to have to see everyone today?"

"I don't have much of a choice." My heart started to race. "Its best if I just get it out of the way today."

Kiba understood and began wolfing down his ramen, then I followed doing the same. Somehow Kiba finished before I did and we both stood up and paid for our meal. "Well how about I take you to school. I came here in my truck and there aren't many people at the student parking lot." I thought about it for a second, but before I could say 'sure,' Kiba mumbled something like "whatever" and took my wrist. I'm not good with car models and years, so all I could say is he owns a blue two-door Dodge Ram. He opened the passenger door and I literally had to jump inside.

Seeing as Ichiraku Ramen was just down the street we didn't really talk. I couldn't take my eyes off of him for longer than a second. Kiba looked so different than what he used to look like. He was cute back then, but he's like a damn model now.

"See something you like?" he asked sarcastically. I turned red and looked out the window

"Don't flatter yourself, I-I just haven't seen you in a while." I started to get overheated and uncomfortable. People here just don't look that hot, what's wrong with this guy!

"Well here's the school. Make sure not to stare at people too much, they'll think you have a staring problem."

I snorted, "If anything, people here have a staring problem."

"It's not a problem if you give them a reason to stare." I furrowed my eyebrows and gave him a confused look. "Nobody can help how much cuter you got over the years." He pinched my cheek before I slapped his hand away. "Now, get your ass out of my car, we got a whole day ahead of us kit'."

There he goes with my old nickname already. I stared at the school and my heart started to race. I hope I'm really ready for this. I placed my clammy hand on my bag and stepped (more like hopped) out of the vehicle…


	3. Chapter 3: The Note

There was a time where I had lost all interest in everyone's opinions about me, but today…, today was making me flat out uncomfortable. I can't begin to explain how it felt knowing that every other person I walked past stopped just to look at me.

Kiba had left to go to the gym, and offered if I'd like to come along, but then thought about what he was asking me for a moment. I've never worked out a day in my life. He just chuckled and walked off, waving goodbye. As he walked away I couldn't help but notice how tall he had gotten! I stopped growing in 10th grade at 5'5"(165cm), but he looked about 6'0"(about 185cm). If I recall, we were always about the same height. I felt my face get slightly warm, but before I could react-

"Naruto?" I completely froze up. The voice sounded so calm and familiar; only a bit deeper than what I remember. I waited for them to say anything else, but all I got was a warm hand on my shoulder.

I turned to be face to face with a raven haired teen who was about a whole head taller than me (damn why am I shorter than everyone!). Other than being taller than me now, my old friend looked exactly the same. "Hey Sasuke."

What happened next was the strangest thing that happened to me so far since coming back. He pulled me into a tight embrace which lifted me off of my feet slightly. I couldn't help but notice my heart skip a beat. I returned the hug and took the opportunity to take in Sasukes scent. As strange as it sounds, it made me feel nostalgic and happier to be here. I couldn't help but be slightly disappointed when it was over, but kept such feelings to myself. He seemed to be at a loss for words, and when he finally opened his mouth to speak, the bell signaling we have ten minutes to get to class drowned out all noise. We both laughed. "What class do you have right now?"

I couldn't help but smile at the fact he wasn't mad or questioning me about where I had been. Though I do expect he'll bring it up later. After opening my backpack I pulled a sheet with my course list on it. First period was Advanced Placement English class. "Room 223 with-"

"Mr. Hatake." I looked up at him with a confused look. "I have the same first period. C'mon, let's walk there together.

The entire walk to class we kept talking non-stop. I never heard Sasuke talk this much before, it was kind of strange. Maybe Kiba was right; I must have a staring problem or something as evidenced by me not being able to take my eyes off of my friend here. You can't really blame me though; I once had strong feelings for this guy.

When we arrived to the class we sat right next to each other in the very back row. Mr. Hatake was about ten minutes late, so we, just like the rest of the class, talked excessively.

"So," I began. "Have you ever... y'know, told Sakura how you feel?"

Sasuke finally returned to his quiet demeanor. "No I haven't."

"Oh come on! I've been gone for three years now, how have you not made a move yet!?"

He made an irritated face at how loud I had raised my voice while speaking on the subject. "I'm working on it... I'm waiting for the right time." I couldn't help but laugh at the fact he just said that. After three long years, there must have been about a hundred or 'right times.' Sasuke even managed a chuckle. "In plus, why are you asking me that, don't you like her?"

There was a moment of awkward silence. "Not anymore, not even close," I looked away.

"So you finally realized you're gay?" He responded calmly. Suddenly a swarm of heat pervaded my face, my insides dropped like a rock, and I began to sweat profusely. I had only ever told Jiraiya about my sexuality, how did Sasuke find out!? I looked at him and noticed a faint smirk on his face. That was just a joke! I tried to laugh it off, but that made it even more obvious. The smirk was replaced by a look of shock. "Oh shit."

Before I could say anything, our teacher had walked in and began talking to the class. "Good morning students. Please take your seats. I apologize for being late, there was this cat stuck..." There was no way I could listen to lame ass excuse after Sasuke had just discovered I like men. Why can't I just ever hide what I'm thinking like a normal person? For the next hour our teacher spoke of the year ahead of us, leaving no room for me to explain myself to my friend; or possible ex-friend now. My insides began to churn until a folded paper was dropped on my desk. I picked it up and read it:

'Yo, calm down, you look like you're about to burst. Your secrets safe with me, what else are best friends for right?'

My eyes started to water as I wrote back:

'Thanks. You're the best.'

I tossed it back onto his desk. We only had about ten minutes left in class, so I was surprised when the world's most patient person couldn't fight back the urge to continue writing.

'So, when did you find out?' Well that's an awkward question, seeing as he was my first crush when it comes to other guys.

I tried thinking about a way I could dodge the question. For some reason I thought back to the day when me and Kiba had kissed in elementary. 'When I had my first kiss, when I used to live here before.'

'When you kissed Sakura? I guess that makes sense.' I locked up. I can't lie to Sasuke; I hate lying, but I don't want him to know that Kiba kissed me. He seems like a stereotypical jock.

'Err, not exactly. It happened at the elementary school. It meant nothing though.'

'Is it someone I know?'

'Yeah, but I can't say who it is, I'll feel horrible.'

'I bet it was either Gaara or Kiba.' My mouth flew open when I read that. How would he have guessed right on his first try? Honestly, I have no idea where his guess of Gaara came from, but still, he's amazingly accurate.

Still, I tried to play it off. 'Where did that come from? Gaara is too… Gaara to be anything besides asexual. And Kiba is a jock, he's into cheerleaders and shit. '

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke smile. 'So it was Kiba?' My stomach sank. 'It was kind of obvious in your reply and on top of that I followed your eyes when you read it. You gave yourself away when you looked at Kibas name. Anyways, Gaara is gay as hell, and jocks are the biggest closeted people out there- everyone knows that.' I laughed to myself at that last part.

'Just pleeeeease, don't tell anyone, or say anything to Kiba.'

'Of course I won't, but if anything, why don't you try talking him about it? There was a rumor going around that Kiba likes guys for a little while, but it died out when some kids tried picking on him for it and he kicked their asses. '

'You think I want to get my ass kicked!? No thank you!'

'Just think about it. I have a feeling that Kiba is a little more on the fruity side anyways.'

The bell rang for our second period, concluding the first. That was the longest class I've ever had to be in, but luckily for me, we walked out of that room talking just like we had before, as if our note-passing had never taken place.


End file.
